


la douleur exquise

by EnryS



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnryS/pseuds/EnryS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una missione, Pietro viene gravemente ferito da una Sentinella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la douleur exquise

**Author's Note:**

> Mini mini fic ambientata in "Avengers Vol.1, #104", scritta per un prompt su facebook. (Magari ci farò qualcosa di più lungo, un giorno. O magari no. )  
> Enjoy! :)

 

* * *

 _Muoio_.

Le ossa spezzate. Pietro ormai non sente quasi più dolore.

Respirare si fa sempre più difficile e Pietro si concentra sul macabro ghirigoro che il suo sangue disegna sulla terra di questo luogo sconosciuto dove non sarebbe mai dovuto venire. E dove adesso morirà.

Solo.

_Lei non c’è._

Lei lo ha lasciato. Lei lo ha lasciato andare, e così lui è andato. Infuriato, geloso, pazzo.

È il cuore che fa male, non le ossa rotte, non i tendini spezzati né gli organi che collassano. È il cuore: perché lei non ha scelto lui. E lo ha lasciato andare.

 _Muoio_.

Stringendo nel pugno una manciata di polvere, Pietro culla i suoi ultimi pensieri nell’illusione che sia la mano di sua sorella, così affusolata, così familiare, quella che sta stringendo.

Una lacrima sola scivola, rapida, sulla sua guancia.

Pietro la sente appena arrivare. Ma non importa.

In tutto quel sangue, nessuno la vedrà.

* * *

 


End file.
